russelfandomcom-20200213-history
National TV Ratings (March 17 and 18, 2014): 'Janella in Wonderland' drowns 'Dyesebel' and 'Kambal Sirena'
Posted on 3/19/2014 IBC's top-rating fantaserye Janella in Wonderland captured the overall number spot on the nationwide TV ratings of March 17, 2014. The Kapinoy series received 38.5%, outshining rivals of the pilot episode of the returning Kapamilya fantaserye Dyesebel with 32.8% and Kapuso program Kambal Sirena with only 17.9%. Express Balita and Janella in Wonderland are both the No. 1 program in Mega Manila with audience shares of 33.4% and 38.5%, IBC-13 was ranked the No. 1 (overall and primetime) in Mega Manila. Below are the top 25 TV programs and comparative ratings data (Urban+Rural) for March 17 and 18, according to Kantar Media. NOTES: #''Janella in Wonderland'' now pitted against the two mermaid fantaseryes last night (March 17) as it topped the list of the most watched TV programs nationwide with its 38.5% national TV rating, beating the premiere of ABS-CBN's Dyesebel and GMA's Kambal Sirena that only rated 32.8% and 17.9%. #''Express Balita'' (33.9%) won over its competitors, TV Patrol (30.4%) and 24 Oras (13.3%). Both fantaseryes is about mermaids, the difference is that Dyesebel (ABS-CBN) and Kambal Sirena (GMA) are more on drama while Janella in Wonderland (IBC) is a light drama. 'March 17, 2014 (Monday)' Total Philippines (Urban+Rural) #''Janella in Wonderland'' (IBC) - 38.5% #''Maghihintay Sa'yo'' (IBC) - 33.7% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 33.4% #''Dyesebel'' (ABS-CBN) - 32.8% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.4% #''Ikaw Lamang'' (ABS-CBN) - 27.0% #''The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana)'' (TreseBella) (IBC) - 25.9% #''Annaliza'' (ABS-CBN) - 23.9% #''Be Careful With My Heart'' (ABS-CBN) - 19.2% #''Carmela'' (GMA) - 18.0% #''Kambal Sirena'' (GMA) - 17.9% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (IBC) - 17.7% #''The Legal Wife'' (ABS-CBN) - 16.7% #''Anna Luna'' / Viva Box Office: Bagets (IBC) - 16.1% #''Hell's Kitchen'' (IBC) / The Singing Bee (ABS-CBN) - 15.3% #''It's Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) / Winx Club (IBC) - 14.8% #''24 Oras'' (GMA) / KapinoyLand (IBC) - 13.3% #''Rhodora X'' (GMA) - 12.9% #''Kapamilya Blockbusters: Pak Pak My Dr Kwak'' / Galema: Anak ni Zuma (ABS-CBN) - 12.4% #''Eat Bulaga!'' (GMA) - 11.7% #''My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho'' (ABS-CBN) / Only Me and You (IBC) - 11.1% #''Wansapanasummer'' (ABS-CBN) - 10.6% #''A 100-Year Legacy'' (GMA) - 9.7% #''Villa Quintana'' (GMA) - 9.6% #''Aquino & Abunda Tonight'' (ABS-CBN) / Innamorata / The Borrowed Wife (GMA) - 9.5% '17 March 2014 Comparative Total Philippines (Urban+ Rural)' Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs. IBC13 and TV5 :Kape’t Pandasal (0.1%) / Sports Unlimited (Replay) (0.5%) vs. Legal Forum (0.1%) / Aha (Replay) (0.8%) :Umagang Kay Ganda (3.4%) vs. Unang Hirit (3.3%) vs. Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? (2.1%) :Kris TV (6.0%) vs. Doraemon (5.3%) / Detective Conan (7.2%) / One Piece (8.4%) vs. Joey & Teysi (1.4%) :Kamen Rider Fourze (8.7%) vs. Mr. Bean (7.0%) vs. Pokemon (8.5%) :Ghost Fighter (7.2%) vs. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s (5.7%) vs. Inuyasha (8.7%) :Kirarin Revolutiuon (8.8%) vs. Mr. Bean (6.8%) vs. Flame of Recca (9.4%) :Wansapanasummer: Ningning Kuting (10.6%) / The Singing Bee (15.3%) vs. Dragon Ball Z Kai (10.4%) / Kusina Master Sikreto Ng Experto (6.2%) / Tunay Na Buhay (6.6%) vs. Noli Me Tangere (1.9%) :Be Careful With My Heart (19.2%) vs. The Ryzza Mae Show (7.9%) vs. TODAS Kids (4.8%) :APO Tanghali Na! (17.7%) vs. It’s Showtime (14.8%) vs. Eat Bulaga! (11.7%) :Anna Luna (16.1%) / Gaya ng Dati (8.9%) vs. Kapamilya Blockbusters: Pak Pak My Dr Kwak (12.4%) vs. Villa Quintana (9.6%) / Innamorata (9.5%) :KapinoyLand (13.3%) vs. Galema: Anak Ni Zuma (12.4%) vs. The Borrowed Wife (9.5%) :Bistado (8.4%) / My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho (11.1%) vs. Winx Club (14.8%) / Hell's Kitchen (15.3%) vs. GMA Sinebabad (7.1%) :The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) (TreseBella) (25.9%) vs. Annaliza (23.9%) vs. Paraiso Koy Ikaw (7.6%) :Express Balita (33.4%) vs. TV Patrol (30.4%) vs. 24 Oras (13.3%) vs. Aksyon (4.0%) / Lets Ask Pilipinas (4.4%) :Janella in Wonderland (38.5%) vs. Mars Ravelo’s Dyesebel (32.8%) vs. Kambal Sirena (17.9%) vs. Confessions of A Torpe (4.7%) :Maghihintay Sa'yo (33.7%) vs. Ikaw Lamang (27.0%) vs. Carmela Ang Pinakamagandang Babae Sa Mundong Ibabaw (18.0%) vs. PLDT Home Tvolution PBA 2014 Commissioner’s Cup (Live) (5.2%) :The Legal Wife (16.7%) / Aquino & Abunda Tonight (9.5%) vs. Rhodora X (12.9%) vs. Only Me and You (11.1%) :Viva Box Office: Bagets (16.1%) The Biggest Loser Pinoy Edition Doubles (7.4%) vs. A 100-Year Legacy (9.7%) vs. Demolition Job (2.8%) / Pilipinas News (1.8%) :Bandila (3.9%) vs. Saksi Liga Ng Katotohanan (4.2%) vs. Reaksyon Kasama Si Luchi Cruz-Valdes (1.0%) :Banana Nite (2.1%) vs. Front Row (2.2%) vs. News Team 13 (2.1%) vs. Showbiz Police Una Sa Eksena (Replay) (0.5%) / T3 Reload Balita’t Serbisyo Ora Mismo! (Replay) (0.3%) :O Shopping (0.4%) vs. The Medyo Late Night Show With Jojo A. (0.8%) vs. Report Kay Boss! (0.6%) / Home Shopping Network (0.2%) Source: Kantar Media / TNS 'March 18, 2014 (Tuesday)' Total Philippines (Urban+Rural) #''Janella in Wonderland'' (IBC) - 37.7% #''Maghihintay Sa'yo'' (IBC) - 35.5% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 34.3% #''Dyesebel'' (ABS-CBN) - 33.0% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 29.7% #''Ikaw Lamang'' (ABS-CBN) - 26.7% #''The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana)'' (TreseBella) (IBC) - 24.9% #''Annaliza'' (ABS-CBN) - 24.6% #''Be Careful With My Heart'' (ABS-CBN) - 18.9% #''Carmela'' (GMA) - 18.0% #''Kambal Sirena'' (GMA) - 17.5% #''The Legal Wife'' (ABS-CBN) - 16.6% #''Hell's Kitchen'' (IBC) / The Singing Bee (ABS-CBN) - 16.0% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (IBC) - 15.9% #''Rhodora X'' (GMA) - 15.2% #''Anna Luna'' / Viva Box Office: Dapat Ka Bang Mahalin? (IBC) - 15.1% #''24 Oras'' (GMA) - 14.5% #''It's Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) / Winx Club (IBC) - 14.3% #''KapinoyLand'' / Only Me and You (IBC) - 13.2% #''My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho'' (ABS-CBN) - 12.8% #''Galema: Anak ni Zuma'' (ABS-CBN) - 11.7% #''Eat Bulaga!'' (GMA) - 11.7% #''Kapamilya Blockbusters: Bad Boy 2'' (ABS-CBN) - 11.5% #''Innamorata'' (GMA) - 10.5% #''Wansapasummer'' (ABS-CBN) - 10.3% '18 March 2014 Comparative Total Philippines (Urban+ Rural)' Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs. IBC13 and TV5 :Kape’t Pandasal (0.3%) vs. Mutya Ng Masa (Replay) (0.7%) vs. Legal Forum (0.1%) / I-Witness The GMA Documentaries (Replay) (1.1%) :Umagang Kay Ganda (3.5%) vs. Unang Hirit (2.9%) vs. Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? (2.1%) :Kris TV (6.0%) vs. Doraemon (5.0%) / Detective Conan (6.7%) / One Piece (7.5%) vs. Joey & Teysi (5.6%) :Kamen Rider Fourze (9.5%) vs. Mr. Bean (7.5%) vs. Pokemon (8.1%) :Ghost Fighter (8.8%) vs. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s (5.7%) vs. Inuyasha (9.0%) :Kirarin Revolution (9.9%) vs. Mr. Bean (7.2%) vs. Flame of Recca (10.2%) :Wansapanasummer: A Boy’s Bestfriend (10.3%) / The Singing Bee (16.0%) vs. Dragon Ball Z Kai (10.9%) / Kusina Master Sikreto Ng Experto (6.0%) / Tunay Na Buhay (5.8%) vs. Noli Me Tangere (2.4%) :Be Careful With My Heart (18.9%) vs. The Ryzza Mae Show (8.8%) vs. TODAS Kids (5.4%) :APO Tanghali Na! (15.9%) vs. It’s Showtime (14.3%) vs. Eat Bulaga! (11.7%) :Anna Luna (15.1%) / Gaya ng Dati (9.9%) vs. Kapamilya Blockbusters: Bad Boy 2 (11.5%) vs. Villa Quintana (10.1%) / Innamorata (10.5%) :KapinoyLand (13.2%) vs. Galema: Anak Ni Zuma (11.7%) vs. The Borrowed Wife (9.2%) :Mutya Ng Masa (9.2%) / My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho (12.8%) vs. Winx Club (14.3%) / Hell's Kitchen (16.0%) vs. GMA Sinebabad (6.8%) :The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) (TreseBella) (24.9%) vs. Annaliza (24.6%) vs. Paraiso Koy Ikaw (7.6%) :Express Balita (34.3%) vs. TV Patrol (29.7%) vs. 24 Oras (14.5%) vs. Aksyon (4.2%) / Lets Ask Pilipinas (4.6%) :Janella in Wonderland (37.7%) vs. Mars Ravelo’s Dyesebel (33.0%) vs. Kambal Sirena (17.5%) vs. Confessions of a Torpe (4.6%) :Maghihintay Sa'yo (35.5%) vs. Ikaw Lamang (26.7%) vs. Carmela Ang Pinakamagandang Babae Sa Mundong Ibabaw (18.0%) vs. Tuesday Happy Hour (7.1%) :The Legal Wife (16.6%) vs. Rhodora X (15.2%) vs. Only Me and You (13.2%) :Viva Box Office: Dapat Ka Bang Mahalin? (15.1%) vs. Aquino & Abunda Tonight (9.2%) / The Biggest Loser Pinoy Edition Doubles (6.4%) vs. A 100-Year Legacy (11.6%) vs. Kuwentong PBA A Sports 5 Documentary (3.2%) / Numero (1.5%) / Pilipinas News (0.9%) :Bandila (3.2%) vs. Saksi Liga Ng Katotohanan (5.7%) vs. Reaksyon Kasama Si Luchi Cruz-Valdes (0.5%) :Banana Nite (2.0%) vs. Out of Control (2.4%) vs. News Team 13 (2.0%) vs. Showbiz Police Una Sa Eksena (Replay) (0.3%) / T3 Reload Balita’t Serbisyo Ora Mismo! (Replay) (0.4%) :O Shopping (0.6%) vs. The Medyo Late Night Show With Jojo A. (0.9%) vs. Forum ni Randy (0.5%) / Home Shopping Network (0.2%) Source: Kantar Media / TNS